


The Farce We All Must Play

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [1]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Battle, Community: 30_kisses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always something lurking beneath the Grand Display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farce We All Must Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_kisses. The prompt: "#16 - invincible; unrivaled"

He had not known it when they met, but Dominic had come to realize that Colonel Dewey Novak was a master of the public display. Specially made unmanned cameras always sat close to each reception site. The Colonel had somehow worked out a deal with the national network and their footage would be beamed into millions of households across the world. At their safe camp, a group of hired “civilians” and journalists watched the show on a closed-circuit feed. It was all a bit ostentatious and possibly more than a bit unnecessary. But when Dewey did anything, it had to be bigger than life.

Though Dominic admired his tenacity, he certainly didn’t approve of his commander’s means. Who – with an honest heart, that is – could relish the environmental terrorism that the man inflicted on their poor planet. He was destroying their home and its population all to get back at an enemy none of them really understood. He realized, however, that no one really wanted to understand. Dominic knew that the people stayed glued to their televisions, mouths agape as they watched their fellow man being consumed by the Coral.

Though the people did not deny their need for vicarious violence, he knew that wasn’t why they watched.

They wanted to see the girl.

Unlike Dewey, he had always known that Anemone would do anything to receive the adulation of the crowd. It didn’t quite matter to her if that meant tearing to shreds a couple hundred Coralians or if that meant twirling around a ballroom with her commander. She relished them both with great fervor. And though, in her heart of hearts, she knew that she enjoyed playing the pampered princess, she seemed to take the biggest thrill from her field position.

Dominic hated to see her out there. He knew what it took to get her battle ready. He knew that it was eating her up inside. At the same time, he couldn’t help but notice the amount of skill that went into each kill. He was aware of the amount of time it had taken her to sync up with theEND. He couldn’t have imagined the kind of harmony that they would one-day share. They moved as if they were one being as they dodged past the enemy before ripping it in two or blasting it away with lasers. There was no real pattern to the madness. Instead, the beauty of it all depended on the interplay between the boldly colored Coralians and the eventual petal-like spray of their blood. It was a kind of bizarre ballet: disgusting yet skillful and divine.

No one, he knew, could touch her during those moments in battle. Anyone else would have crumpled under the pressure and exposed Dewey’s game for what it was. Anemone was better than that. She had transcended their understanding and had formed a new one with theEND. The people loved her with good reason.

But he knew that it was all an illusion. Sure, there was a bit of truth to the game but it only existed to their mask reality.

At the end of each of these displays, Anemone and her fleet of KLFs would be trotted out so that they could see their adoring public. The KLF pilots remained in their vessels. After all, no one cared to know them. Anemone, however, would climb out of theEND and pose proudly before it. Anyone close to her would have been able to detect the sweat glistening on her forehead or the spots of blood that had splashed on to her as she exited her machine. The crowd could never see that. They could only see their pristine warrior princess. Dominic knew that she wouldn’t have it any other way. All she wanted was their applause. Though he knew that he shouldn’t, he forgave her for those petty shows of pride. She was, after all, only human.

After each of these displays she would always be giddy and difficult to control. “Did you see me?” she asked. “Wasn’t I great?”

“Of course you were.”

“You don’t sound happy for me. What’s your problem?”

“I am. I’m just…I’m just worried about what we’re doing. Do you think all of this is a good idea?”

Anemone would just smile. Casually, she would strut toward Dominic. Still in her stained flying suit, she would lean into his face. At first, she would always look a bit puzzled. But a smile would soon caress her features and she would lean in and place a faint and slightly sweat kiss on his cheek. “Don’t worry. Dewey knows what he’s doing.”

“I suppose so.” He would always say this. It just never sounded like the truth.


End file.
